New Year's Dance
New Year's Dance is the third episode of the first Season of ''Drew.'' It premiered January 12, 2013. Plot Drew and Emily arrive at the dance where they run instantly into Celine and Sandy, much to Drew's annoyance. Olivia struggles to enjoy the night with Mason because of his stupidity. Meanwhile, Trey and Josh try to find single girls in order to dance with. At the end of the dance, Celine accidentally injures Olivia and Drew wishes her good luck on Olivia's everlasting revenge. Characters 'Major Characters' * Drew Parker * Celine Rosera * Trey Thomas * Emily McKellar * Josh Samberg * Olivia Grace Minor Characters *Mason Menderson *Sandy Burglehorn Setting * Gymnasium (Transferred Into Dance) * The Hallway Script 'Scene 1: Gymnasium (Transferred Into Dance)' * Olivia: Mason, can you get us punch? * Mason: You want someone to punch us?! * Olivia: ...Punch, as in the drink! * Mason: Oh yeah. Sure! <> ... <> * Drew: Wow, they really went all out this time! * Emily: Yeah, they actually hung the balloons up this year! * Drew: Yeah, scattering balloons on the floor was NOT the PTO’s best move. * Emily: No... * Celine: <> Hey guys! * Drew: Hey Celine! Wow, you look-- great. * Emily: Yeah, I love your shoes. * Celine: Thanks <>. * Sandy: Hey Drew!!! * Drew: Oh, no. <> Hey, Sandy. * Sandy: So, do you have a date? <> * Emily: Yeah, Sandy. He’s taken tonight. * Celine: Hi, Sandy. I’m Celine. * Sandy: Look. I don’t need two girls fighting over my man with me, so stay away from Drew. * Drew: I’m not your “man” Sandy. * Sandy: Not yet. <> * Drew: ...Ew. ... * Trey: Okay Josh. Let’s go around the wall and find the alone chicks. They’re desperate. * Josh: Desperate enough for us? * Trey: Let’s hope... oh. Here’s a lonely girl! * Josh: Worth a shot. * Girl: Hi, can I help you two? * Trey: I’m Trey, and this is my friend Josh. * Josh: Hey. * Girl: Hi. * Trey: So, do you wanna dan-- * Big Football Player Guy: <> What are you doing with my girlfriend? * Josh: Um... * Trey: Have a fun night you two. * Trey and Josh: <> ... * Mason: I got the punch Olivia! * Olivia: Mason, why did you bring the whole punch bowl?! * Mason: You said you wanted it. * Olivia: ...Just a cup! * Mason: Ohhhhhh... Where do I get cups? * Olivia: Back where the punch was. * Mason: Where was that? * Olivia: I don’t know! You’re the one that got it! * Mason: Fine. I guess I’ll go find it myself. <> * Olivia: ...What? <> 'Scene 2: The Hallway' * Drew: Well, tonight was fun! * Emily: Yeah. I had a great time. Thanks Drew. *hugs* * Celine: Yeah, I had a blast. * Drew: Great *smiles*. *Trey: Hey man. *Josh: How was your night? *Drew: Good. <> * Celine: Ah! Bee! *jumps back* * Josh: Celine, watch out! * Olivia: *walks up behind Celine* OW! *grabs foot* You stepped on my foot! * Celine: Oh my god. I’m so sorry Olivia. * Mason: Can I make it feel better? * Olivia: Not really! * Celine: Is your foot okay? * Olivia: Whatever! *walks off* * Mason: I should go too. *walks off* * Drew: Mason? Olivia went the other way. * Mason: Haha oops. Thanks. *walks other way* * Olivia: *distantly* EMILY!!! * Emily: Oh no. Bye guys. * Celine: Bye. * Drew: See ya tomorrow. ... * Trey: ...Wow. You’re toast Celine. * Celine: I feel terrible. * Josh: Oh, you’re gonna feel worse once Olivia gets her everlasting revenge on you. * Celine: Everlasting revenge??? * Drew: ...Good luck. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Protected